


Love Delusion

by LouOfTheDead



Series: The Infamous BunBun [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Assault, Attempted Murder, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Forced Relationship, Gen, I don't proof read sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm so sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Murder, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sequel, Serial Killer Choi Soobin, Stalker Soobin, Stalking, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Torture, Why Did I Write This?, sorry if there are some mistakes lol, we will see if I actually finish this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouOfTheDead/pseuds/LouOfTheDead
Summary: It has been 3 years since the incident, Choi Soobin's body, has yet to ever be found, Yeonjun, still recovering from it all, starts to think he is losing his mind, as his stalker might not be dead after all."You're sick! I'd never ever love a crazy stalker like you!","Oh my, my, my Yeonjun, I don't think you understand," Soobin's cold dark lifeless eyes met Yeonjun's frightened ones."You don't have a choice".
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Series: The Infamous BunBun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090541
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	Love Delusion

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it has been a long time, oops! it's been over a year since I finished 'The Infamous Killer That is You', I have been planning to write a sequel for months, but just never got around to it, a lot has happened in the past year, I just recently felt my first heart break, and I haven't been keeping up with TXT as much as I did months ago, so I will probably be off with some new info, though, I can still continue in universe and write it to these versions of them, I've had a lot of ideas for this, and I've been really wanting to write them!

_"you’re mine, Yeonjun, I’ll never let you go", he said._

_Yeonjun stared into his eyes, with fear._

_"No! Let me go, I’ll never be yours!" It went dark._

Yeonjun screamed, and shot up from his bed, covered in sweat. He pants tiredly, trying to calm himself down, gripping his pillow. _‘Another nightmare, this is getting old’_ , he thought with a sigh. He gets up, making his bed and getting ready for the day.

Yeonjun has been having nightmares since the accident 3 years ago, but since the incident 2 months back, the dreams have gotten worse. Yeonjun is 24 now, he’s not the vulnerable kid anymore, so why is he still so scared? It wasn’t fair.

Within the year Yeonjun recovered, he got himself an apartment and a job, his brother and father wanted him to stay with them forever, but Yeonjun was tired of them treating him like he was made of glass.

He goes to the kitchen, and starts making himself some breakfast, thinking back to the nightmare he had before, he shivers and shakes the thought off. 2 months back, he swore he saw his stalker again, Choi Soobin, also known as BunBun, a wanted serial killer.

On that day, Yeonjun ran back home, and told his family about it, they were clearly worried about him, so they got him into therapy, the therapist concluded it to be mental illusions, caused by Yeonjun’s trauma and anxiety. 

Yeonjun went through the needed therapy to help cope with his ptsd and trauma, but somehow, he still feels like what he saw was real, and Yeonjun hates it, illusion or not, Soobin still had a hold over Yeonjun’s life, and he despised that.

He sighs, eating his breakfast, before finishing getting ready for work, grabbing his essentials. Yeonjun was a dance instructor at a local dance studio, he worked with young kids and taught them how to dance, Yeonjun really loved his job.

Finally ready, he leaves the apartment, not before checking his windows for the 4th time that morning, he really learned that it’s better to be safe than sorry. Yeonjun goes to his car, and drives off to work, for another day of teaching.

* * *

Yeonjun fans his face, to cool it down, "right class, take 5", he said, before taking a drink of his water. Watching some of the kids dramatically fall over, stating they were tired, he smiles at their cute silliness.

Checking his phone, to see the new texts, from the group chat.

NingNing:do fish think they’re flying or something?? 

Chestnut Gyu:wtf yeah, now that you mention it- 

RoyalTae:Guys, can we get to the point? Private dm each other this later lol

Me:what’s up guys?

NingNing:Hyung! Are we still on for lunch? I’m dying to try the new Burger restaurant that opened up near the campus!

Me:yeah, of course, I’ll pick you guys up at 1, is that fine with you?

Chestnut Gyu:Hyung, don’t forget to park near the new building, last time you parked at the old one, and we all waited half an hour for no reason! LMAO

NingNing:LOL

Me:Quiet, or I’m leaving you guys with the bill, and I’ll order the expressive stuff 

Chestnut Gyu:okay, we’re sorry Hyung, don’t kill my wallet 

Yeonjun giggles, putting his phone away, enjoying his friends funny antics, he calls his class back again, returning to the lesson, excited to spend time with them. He missed his friends, being busy meant you barely had time for each other, but now they got the time they all wanted to spend together.

* * *

Once the lesson was over, Yeonjun sighs in relief, as the last child had just left the building with their parents, he uses a towel to wipe the sweat from his face, and grab his stuff, going to the staff bathroom, to clean up and change in one of the stalls, out of his athletic clothes, into something more casual and fashionable, after all, his love for fashion is one thing about him that stayed the same.

He comes out the stall, wearing something black, simple, but it looked great on him, _'as always'_ , he thought in his head, fixing his hair a bit, that was now dyed a light pink, and putting his ear piercings back in, since he took them out for safety. Yeonjun grabs his bag, and stuff, leaving the bathroom once he was ready, saying goodbye to the receptionist at the front desk of the dance studio, and the other coo-workers he was fairly friendly with, before going to his car, in the parking lot, and going to pick his friends up.

As he is waiting at the red light, he finds himself getting lost in thought again, whenever he gets into a car, he can't help but feel on edge, he can't help but think of Choi Soobin, the taste of bile forms in his mouth, just thinking about that man, he swears, he will never forget those eyes again, even if he tried, they haunt his dreams.

The honk of a horn snaps him back into reality, realising the light has changed to green, he feels embarrassed, and drives again, trying to brush off the feeling, and the thoughts of Soobin, he puts on some music, to help with the rest of the journey.

As he arrives at the campus, of his old school, he spots his friends and smiles, driving over to them, he leaves the engine stalling, as they all get into the car.

"Hey grandpa", Beomgyu said jokingly, Yeonjun gasps in 'offence',

"Yah! that is Handsome Hyung, to you, or I'm stealing your fries", Yeonjun scolds him, Beomgyu just sticks his tongue out childishly, they both laugh, and hug each other, since it's been a while since they last saw each other.

"So, I heard the burgers at this place are like, so good, and they are the size of a watermelon!", Kai exclaims, excited to see a burger that big, Taehyun smirks,

"Of course you would think that, well, at least they have food that will compete with Yeonjun-Hyung's appetite", the three younger guys laugh at that,

Yeonjun whines, "Hey why is everyone picking on me today?",

"Because you have the best reactions", Kai said,

"You make it too easy", Beomgyu added,

"It's fun", Taehyun smiled,

"Hahaha, well I guess I will remember that the next time you guys need a ride somewhere", Yeonjun pouts, but they all know he wasn't really upset.

"Yeonjun will remember that? are you a walking dead character?", Beomgyu laughs, causing the others to as well, Yeonjun smiles, he was really happy to see his friends again today.

* * *

The four boys ate at the restaurant happily, the burgers indeed being the size of watermelons, Beomgyu and Taehyun decided to half one, as they both had small appetites and couldn't finish a full one on their own, Kai fully enjoying his, as shown by the sauce that was on the side of his face when eating it, and Yeonjun immersed in every bite of his.

Lunch was now over, it was now 2.45pm, his friends had to get back to school, and he had to teach another class at 3, he drops his friends off at school, saying their goodbyes, he leaves, driving back to the studio, sighing as he got out the car, he would probably be working late again, he texted his brother, Jimin, to let him know that he might be home late.

He finishes his warm ups and class starts, he smiles getting into the groove again, to teach the kids, the class goes pretty well, the kids pick up what he teaches quickly and no one really had any trouble, which he was thankful for.

The day is over, after his 4th class session was done, he says goodbye to the last kid, smiling as they wave goodbye, leaving with their guardian, he can't help but feel like he should be content with how his life is going now, he has a good job, and good friends, his brother will be married soon, and he is doing good for himself, he should be happy, but he isn't, for some reason, he still feels unnerved, like everything will just be taken from him, within single seconds, if he lets his guard down.

He shakes his head, reminding himself that things were going to be okay, and that he was safe now, he closes the studio and locks up, not that he wanted to, the person who usually does it had an unexpected emergency, so he offered, being one of the only few people who stayed late, it was around 10pm at night, and the sky was pitch black, the only light was from the flickering lamp posts, casting a dim luminescent glow down on him, he gulps, walking quickly to his car.

Once he got to his car, he calls his brother, just to be safe, when Jimin picks up, he sighs in relief, smiling nervously, "Uh, hey Jimin, just wanted to let you know, I'm done with work, and I'll be home soon", 

"oh, that's good, I left your dinner in the microwave! all you have to do is heat it up, Tae and I are going to watch some movies and cuddle, is everything alright? you sound shaky" He could hear his brothers worried tone, he bit back his fear, feeling guilty for ruining his brothers time with Taehyung, because he was being paranoid.

"Uh, I'm fine, sorry, I guess I was just being paranoid again, but, I'm fine I promise, please, go spend some time with Tae Hyung, you deserve it" He smiles, Jimin couldn't see it, but he knew Jimin knew he was smiling.

"Well.. Okay, I'll be here when you get back" Jimin said, sounding unsure, Yeonjun couldn't blame him, he would be worried too if he were in his shoes.

"I love you, enjoy the movie, I'll be home soon!" He hangs up quickly, sighing, feeling upset with himself for being so worked up over seemingly nothing, he goes to start up the car again.

That's when, he adjusts his mirror slightly, he sees a dark figure, in the mirror, he goes to scream, but is cut off, when a hand covers his mouth, he shakes, petrified, the eyes, black and lifeless, like coal, stare at him through the mirror, his fears all came true, he felt everything he loved get ripped from his hands in that moment.

"Hello, Yeonjun", the man said, with a sadistic smirk on his face, Yeonjun glares at him, trying to hide his fear, until he felt something hard hit his head, he loses consciousness, from the blunt force.

Yeonjun never made it home that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, uhhh, that's a way to start a sequel huh? again, I am so sorry haha, I have a lot of ideas for this story, so sorry in advance, because it gets worse :D hope you like the story! I will try to update! but don't hold your breath, I'm terrible with updating, so sorry with that.


End file.
